Jack Swordmenace's Big Book of Roleplay
Author's Note: This is a response to a plethora of poorly performed RP and its subsequent decline in the game and wiki. This book will hopefully serve to get RP back onto the right track using basic guidelines I've picked up playing other RP-intensive games. I hope you enjoy and learn from this! ~ Jack Swordmenace Chapter 1: Getting Started! Awesome! You're creating your pirate's page and you're about to start roleplaying in Pirates of the Caribbean Online! A few things you'll want to know before you start is to read up on, for example, the following.. 1. Know the current date in the game's universe 2. Know and respect title holders. For example, John Breasly is widely accepted as the King of England, don't mar your roleplay career by making a fool of yourself drinking milky tea and speaking in the King's English. You aren't the King of England, he is, and you need to respect that. 3. Don't use modern slang terms in your page like 'Dude' or 'Yup' or 'Man'. Talk in the same tongue that an EITC Lord or legendary pirate would have talked in back during that time. 4. Don't add non-game related pictures or music (that means no rap music videos on your rp character page!) Francis Bluehawk was a good example of not doing this, his music was strictly French music from the 18th Century: you can put all that stuff on OOC pages all you want, but when things are roleplay, they should be 100% roleplay. I'll elaborate on this in later chapters. You're off to a good start by creating your character page! Start to seam together his/her story, being sure to remember these basic guidelines and if you have any other questions on this, feel free to contact me. Chapter 2: Keeping Immersion! Perhaps one of the most important things about roleplay is keeping immersion! Now, what does this mean? This means to keep things RP when you are roleplaying. For example, stating your place in the EITC or your position on a pirate crew while also mentioning your level or time playing the game is a NO NO! Remember, a real pirate doesn't have levels and isn't playing a game. The point of roleplay is to portray your character as he really would be if he existed. Chapter 3: Understanding IC and OOC In a game, there are 2 major forms of communication: In-Character (IC) and Out of Character (OOC) IC is every interaction you make when you are roleplaying. Examples of IC interactions are as follows... *"I am Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court!" *Jack Swordmenace swings his fist at the EITC Elite* *Jack Swordmenace cringes in fear* Here is an example of what is NOT correct IC interaction.. '*Jack Swordmenace poops on a kitten*' If you do this, I KEEL YOU! POTCO has a massive potential for fantastic roleplay, please do not ruin it for everyone by being a dunce. Chapter 4: Not 'Playing God' One of the WORST THINGS you can do in roleplay is 'Playing God'. This is the #1 thing that will get you excommunicated from most RP communities. If you are in a fight with someone, actions should be made as follows.. '*swings his fist at John* This is what you should NOT do *punches John* *stabs John no miss* (WTH?) You have to give the other player the option of dodging, or being struck. It's part of being courteous and realistic, and this simple rule is the FABRIC that holds together a RP community. Additional Note: If you are the person being swung at, judge your character's situation; is he surrounded, or on an open plain? Is he naturally swift, or a big bulky guy? If he's surrounded, he probably can't move well enough to dodge the punch, if he's a big guy, he probably can't move quickly enough, but would be able to recover from a hit quickly. if your character is unfortunate enough to be surrounded and somewhat weaker than his opponent, make his reel over and spit teeth. He doesn't have to always win (this is not realistic) and it makes things much more interesting than *stab no miss* *stab no miss* *punch no miss* *shoots in eyeball no miss* Afternote I'll be adding more as time progresses, but this should give people a good idea of how to fix the dramatic, messy RP that I see a little too often. Remember these simple guidelines and have fun, roleplayers! ~ Jack Swordmenace Category:Fan Documents Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play